


A Laying of Hands

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Dark, Episode Related, F/M, Non Consensual, Revenge, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of 'The Dark Age'. Ethan has Buffy at his mercy and shows her none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Laying of Hands

She’s tied face down and he knows he really should hurry, because even a simple tattoo takes time, but he can’t resist exploring. He bares skin, touches, tastes...she’s a sweet child, she really is, and as one finger burrows deep inside her, in one tight hole after another, he smiles.

Ripper’s Slayer. He casts a spell, brings up every place Rupert’s touched, sees ghost prints glow against the smooth skin, sometimes matched to a fading scar, sometimes where he imagines a guiding hand would fall, as a low voice instructs her, commands her... That thought leaves him aching as he parts her legs again and looks, thumbs rubbing peevishly at soft, slicked skin.

Unmarked.

And so he settles for scarring her with ink.

If she’s not good enough for Rupert to fuck, he wants none of her.


End file.
